Maka's Farewell
by OTP-Crusie-Liner
Summary: My first Soul Eater fic, so reviews are very welcome! The song is What Hurts the Most, by Rascal Flatts. MakaSoul pairing! Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok guys, this is my first Soul Eater fanfic, and the song displayed is What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts, and I just feel that it suits this certain situation to a T. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**_"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_**

**_That don't bother me"_**

Maka sat on the couch in the empty apartment, listening to the falling rain drops. They were the only sound she heard in the apartment, except her slow heartbeat.

**_"I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out"_**

A tear drop traveled down from Maka's eyes down to her cheek, and eventually falling into her lap.

It had been a few weeks since Soul had left. He had said he wanted to get out of Death City, try and find a new start.

Without her.

**_"I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_**

**_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me"_**

She had cried for the following few weeks, and had disconnected herself from her friends.

**_"There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_**

**_But that's not what gets me"_**

It wasn't the rain or the tears. Those she didn't mind. They kept her in this world, knowing that she was still here.

And they also reminded her that Soul was gone.

**_"What hurts the most_**

**_Was being so close_**

**_And having so much to say_**

**_And watching you walk away_**

**_And never knowing_**

**_What could have been_**

**_And not seeing that loving you_**

**_Is what I was tryin' to do"_**

Maka realized that Soul needed a fresh start, but couldn't he had waited a little bit longer, just so she could tell him what she wanted to. She wanted to tell him how much he meant to her.

And about how much she loved him.

**_"It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_**

**_But I'm doin' It"_**

Everywhere in Death City reminded Maka of Soul. From the ice-cream parlor to the classroom with the always now empty seat beside hers. She always remembered how Soul never really was surprised by anything in the classroom, and that was one of the qualities she loved.

**_"It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone"_**

Black*Star and Tsubaki had tried to cheer her up, and even DTK and the Thompson Sisters had tried to comfort her, but to no avail. Maka just wanted to stay inside, and wrap her arms in a hug around her legs, trying to allow the thought to sink in:

Soul would not be coming back.

**_"Still Harder_**

**_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret"_**

Maka normally didn't regret most of her decisions, but she really kicked herself mentally for not telling Soul before he left. She just wanted to tell him what she felt.

Now she would never have that chance again.

**_"But I know if I could do it over_**

**_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_**

**_That I left unspoken"_**

She would give anything for just one more minute with Soul, and just spill her heart, mind, and thoughts to him.

Maka needed closure.

**_"What hurts the most_**

**_Is being so close_**

**_And having so much to say_**

**_And watching you walk away_**

**_And never knowing_**

**_What could have been_**

**_And not seeing that loving you_**

**_Is what I was trying to do"_**

**_"What hurts the most_**

**_Is being so close_**

**_And having so much to say_**

**_And watching you walk away_**

**_And never knowing_**

**_What could have been_**

**_And not seeing that loving you_**

**_Is what I was trying to do"_**

Maka picked up one of her album books, and opened it up to one of her favorite photos. It was one of her and Soul, sitting by Kid's pool, just splashing their feet in the water. When the pick was taken, Soul had made that big goofy grin that always made her smile, and had given a thumbs-up in the picture.

She took the picture, and a piece of paper, and began to write with her pencil:

"Dear Soul,

I know you are gone. I understand that you need to get out, and just have a fresh chapter to your life. I just wish that you would have waited for me to talk to you. Instead, I will simply tell you in this letter, and someday, maybe, you'll just get to read it.

I hate that you are always playing around, cracking jokes and calling me flat-chested. There, I got that off my so-called 'flat-chest'. Now, on to better things.

In the picture, I see an amazing smile, on an amazing friend. You always seemed to know exactly what I needed to hear. You were the best partner a Meister could have. You were the best roommate a girl could have, and you were the best friend I ever had.

I love you Soul. Something about you makes me go weak in the knees, and I just get frustrated that I couldn't have told you this sooner. I absolutely am in love, head over heels, in love with you, Soul Evans.

I guess this is the end of the letter. I just needed to finally say good-bye to you.

Farewell Soul, my dearest partner.

Maka."

She closed the letter and photograph in an envelope, and with a single tear falling on the paper, sealed it with her soul-wavelength.

She collapsed on the couch, and curling up into the fetal position, began sobbing until sleep finally subdued her, and took her to a better place.

**_"Not seeing that loving you_**

**_That's what I was trying to do"_**

* * *

**A/N Liked? Didn't like? Please review, because I will benefit as a novice writer. Thanks you guys! **


	2. Check out the Sequel!

A/N Hey, guys, sorry, but I decided to make a sequel to Maka's Farewell, and it's called Maka's New Hello! I just thought that if you guys wanted to continue the reading, I would give you the name...so it's the following: Maka's New Hello

Hope you guys read it, enjoy, mabye leave me a little review? I just need some idea of what to do from here!

Anyways, guys, I'm ready for summer, and I hope that I can get some ideas down on paper, so please read the sequel!


End file.
